


The Duty Of A King

by ShirouChan



Category: Record Of A Fallen Vampire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirouChan/pseuds/ShirouChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the duty of a King to protect and look after his people no matter what, even if they don't know that he's doing it in the process. Written because a series this good needs more stories in its category.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duty Of A King

The Duty Of A King

This cover of lies I've set up over the past thousand years,

Is rapidly beginning to fall apart in front of me,

And with each lie that gets torn away,

The tightness in my chest becomes that much harder to take.

.

I didn't want to have to face it again so soon,

The glaring reality of my one great mistake,

But I know that as long as I draw breathe,

For them there can never be peace.

.

I will be forced to fight again and again,

Doomed to forever be your common enemy,

Taking on all of your fear and hatred,

So that you don't instead turn on the person in whom you've found a friend.

.

This burden will forever be mine alone to bear.

For as your blood-stained King,

It is still my duty to ensure you survive,

Even if you hate and curse me all the while.


End file.
